


Admit you're wrong

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Kakashi loves his Nindogs, M/M, he just loves Pakkun the most a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: From the tumblr prompt "We should get a puppy"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Admit you're wrong

“A…puppy…” Gai gave his boyfriend an unimpressed look. “You want a puppy?”

“Ya, why not?” He wasn’t sure what exactly had gotten Kakashi so excited, but it terrified him a little. For his boyfriend and Rival to be showing this much emotion…this much Joy? Well, that only ever spelled disaster for Gai and everyone else around them. 

“Why do we need a puppy?” He pressed on, wondering how much trouble this was all going to cause him in the long run. Kakashi wasn’t known for giving up easily when he decided he wanted something. 

“Because Puppy’s are cute and playfully and fun,” Kakashi stated with a hint annoyance. “And they don’t get mad at you for being too ‘bossy’ and they don’t talk back.”

Ahhh, it all made sense now.

“You don’t want a puppy,” Gai sighed “you just want Pakkun to stop talking back to you.”

“Is that really so much to ask?” Kakashi gave him the saddest look, one that would usually turn Gai to a puddle of Goo that couldn’t possibly say no to his boyfriend. Today was different however, today there was no chance in hell he’d say Yes. The last thing either of them needed was a puppy. They weren’t home long enough to take proper care of one. 

“You could just try being nicer to him,’ He pointed out, chuckling when Kakashi responded with an annoyed huff “It can’t be that hard. Pakkun does do a lot for you.”

“That doesn’t make me bossy.” Kakashi grumbled under his breath.

“No,” Gai nodded his agreement “i think what he finds bossy is that you’re always calling on him to do things, never the other hound dogs. you do have 8 of them to work with.”

“That’s not…” Kakashi tried to protest, only to find himself at a lose for words “i’m not…”

“Is it really so hard to call on Akino, or Biscut or even Bull?” Gai asked with a fond smile. He knew the answer. it wasn’t that Kakashi didn’t like his other hound dogs. he loved them all and he would never pass up a chance to summon all of them at once if he had a good reason to. But when it came to his favorite, the hound dog he trusted the most and liked seeing the most…well, that was Pakkun.

Not that he’d even tell the small Pug that. That would be revealing too much personal information. 

“A puppy would be nicer,” Kakashi grumbled under his breath, flopping down against the couch in a hopeless attempt to get Gai to agree with him. He rarely ever said no to a pouty Kakashi after all. It was such a rare, special sight to see. “A puppy wouldn’t tell me not to summon it. It would want to be around me.”

“I think you and Pakkun need to have a talk,” Gai chuckled fondly “and i mean a real talk. Not one of those ‘i’ll summon him and say sorry as if that fixes everything’ talks”

“I do not…” Kakashi shut his mouth quickly when Gai glared at him “he doesn’t want to listen. He thinks i’m just using him for jobs.”

“Maybe if you say something like ‘ya, i summon you a lot and i know it’s annoying but your my favorite and i actually just like seeing you’, he might listen.” A smile pulled at his lips when Kakashi narrowed his eyes towards him “i know, that’s showing too much emotional attachment.”

“Pakkun doesn’t need the ego boost.” Kakashi huffed, his annoyance with the entire situation obviously growing. 

“It’s not an Ego boost,” Argued Gai “it’s the truth. You like seeing him.” he reached over and poked his boyfriend in the side playfully “there’s no harm in telling him that.”

“A Shinobi does not have a favorite summon.” Kakashi huffed.

“Oh bullshit,” it took a lot of effort not to roll his eyes “everyone knows Ningame is my favorite.”

“Alright, let me correct myself,” Kakashi looked over at him with unimpressed eyes “a good Shinobi does not have a favorite summon.”

“Well then,” Gai leaned back against the couch, laying an arm across the back just behind Kakashi “Best if you Summon up Pakkun and tell him you’re a shit shinobi.”


End file.
